Somewhere Only We Know
by kaylune
Summary: An unlikely pair of teenagers in search of something that they are not aware of. Something that will lead them to each other-something that only those two will be able to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere Only We Know  
>By: <strong>Kay Lune  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A story of two teenagers looking for something that can only be found in each other.  
><strong>AN: **This is my second Degrassi Fan fiction. Please Please review. It would be nice to know if this story will be accepted or not. Review and tell me what you would like to see or what you think I can improve on.

_**Please Follow:**_  
><strong>Tumblr: <strong>.com  
><strong>Twitter: <strong>kay-lune**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was shining and the birds were chipping. Clare and Alli were shopping at the mall in hopes of finding cute girly accessories in hope that it will make the Degrassi uniform look mildly decent. These two girls would be entering their second to last year at the school—in which they were grateful. They both have had enough drama at that school to last them a lifetime or two. But, they had two years left before they are rid of contagious drama that spreads around the school.<p>

Alli and Clare had many problems this year. Alli had personal problems in that she just could not have things go right for her. She was caught in the boiler room with Drew, the ex-boyfriend, caught fighting with the so-called slut, Bianca, caught with a cigarette at her new school and then she ran away from home. She was ready for a new start. A flower ready to blossom in the springtime.

Clare, in the other hand, had a different sort of drama. It was the boyfriend type. She loved her ex Eli. She really really did. It all started well—a love story for the ages. They hated themselves at first. A dislike between English intellectuals and in between their disagreements, they fell in love. They were magnets; completely different from each other but attracted to one other. After a few months, Clare began to feel trapped. Then all hell broke loose. The incidents will not be told, but he ended up in the hospital in hopes that Clare would take him back. It did not work. She was ready to put that behind her, and look in to the future.

Clare and Alli were walking around the mall, gossiping about the newest celebrity scandals. They were laughing. They were smiling. They were acting as if they had no care in the world. They looked at the windows, wondering if the clothing and accessories would look cute on them when Clare bumped into someone. She quickly turned around, apologizing quickly in hopes that the person she bumped into was not mad. She looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that could only belong to one person.

"Miss Clare, how nice of bumping into you…well you bumping into me," said Declan Coyne, the son of a U.S diplomat as well as Clare's ex crush and main protagonist in her vampire fan fictions.

Clare began to blush. "I'm really sorry Declan. But if it makes anything better, it is nice seeing you once more."

Declan began to laugh softly. "Oh Clare. You have not changed much, other than on how beautiful you look. I have to say that I did miss you while I was back home. You and the rest of Degrassi."

"Well I-I mean Degrassi missed you Declan," muttered Clare as she pushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Did you return back for good or will you be leaving us?"

"I came to visit Fiona before I head of to Yale. Talking about Fiona, I have to leave. I promised to go pick up her Gucci purse from the car," Declan said as he showed the girls the beautiful brown Gucci bag. "I will be in town for the next month so we must meet up Clare."

"We should," said Clare as she began to smile.

Declan grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips where he planted a kiss. "Farewell my dear Clare. I hope to see you soon."

Alli let out a fake cough which made Declan reAllize that Clare was not alone. "I am sorry Alli for not seeing you there. I was very happy on seeing Clare that I was oblivious to the rest of my surroundings. I hope you and your brother are well?"

"Yes. Sav is attending Toronto University in hopes to become a music engineer," said Alli.

"Ah, well tell him that I say hi. Now, I really should be going. Good-bye Clare…Alli," said Declan as he walked around the girls and began heading off to the northern part of the mall. Clare turned around to watch him leave. When Clare could not see Declan anymore, she turned around and saw Alli staring at her.

"You got it bad," said Alli as she walked into a store.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Clare as she followed Alli.

"Clare! I just saw you flirting with Declan! DECLAN COYNE! And he was soooooo flirting with you back!" giggled Alli as she took of a small silk pink spaghetti strap shirt off the rack. She then showed it to Clare.

Clare shook her head disapprovingly. "We were not flirting. We were conversing. There is nothing wrong with that. We are friends…and that is it."

Alli made a face at her best friend. "Clare, you had crush on a boy. YOU WROTE A VAMPIRE FAN FICTION ABOUT THE HIM!"

"Alli, lower your voice! People will think we are crazy and we will get kicked out," said Clare as she covered her best friend's mouth. Alli then nodded in agreement on staying lowering her voice. "Anyways, that was long and over with."

"Not anymore. I saw the way you blushed. Not only that…he got much cuter."

"Alli, we are just friends. And that is all."

"He is single. Cute. Rich. And Single. You are single, single cute, and single," said Alli as she showed a purple blouse to Clare.

Clare nodded. "Eli and I broke up a few months ago Alli. I don't think I am ready to date someone else."

Alli rolled her eyes as she placed the blouse over her forearm. "It's a great way for you to move on from Eli. Even if nothing happens between you and Declan, you know that you are trying to move on from him."

Clare shrugged but knew that Alli was right. "Ugh, it's just…how do you even know that Declan and I are even going to see each other or let alone, ask me on a date?"

"Are you saying that you are a bit interested in Mr. Coyne, Miss Clare?" giggled Alli.

Clare made a face at her. "Yes Miss Alli. I am admitting that a small crush may have had developed when I bumped into Mr. Coyne."

They both began to laugh loudly that the women around them were making faces at them.

"Excuse me madams, but I have to ask you to leave. You laughter is very loud and many of our customers are complaining," said an employee of the store.

"Whatever. One day, this girl next to me will own this store," said Alli as she pointed at Clare. "Let's go Clare. It's not like this store had cute clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>Do not forget to review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Somewhere Only We Know: Chapter 2.  
>Hope you all enjoy.<br>Follow me on my personal Tumblr: kimbolately[dot]tumblr[dot]com  
>Follow me on Twitter: Kay_Lune<strong>

**I really really hope you like this chapter and please please review.**

* * *

><p>Declan searched for his sister around the mall till he finally decided to call her. Once the phone began to ring, he spotted her carrying ten multi-colored shopping bags. Declan ended the call and walked towards his sister wondering where she got the arm strength to carry all those bags. He approached his sister and grabbed all her bags as she grabbed her Gucci bag from her brother.<p>

"What took you so long Declan? I had to use your credit card," asked Fiona as she gave Declan back his wallet. "I owe you six-hundred dollars."

Declan shook his head as he started to follow his sister. "It's okay Fiona. You can simply pay for lunch. I'll settle for that."

"Dec, you settle so easily," she said as she began to laugh. "Anyways, what took you so long to get here?"

"I ran into little Clare and her friend-uhm, Sav's younger sister-"

"-Alli?" asked Fiona.

"That's her name! They were also on a quest on finding the perfect accessories," said Declan as he began to laugh. Fiona gave him a silly death glare.

"How is it that you remember Clare's name?"

"Clare was my stage prop manager for my play. Do you not remember?"

Fiona entered a store while trying to remember how Clare looked like. After a few minutes, it came to her. "Is she the one who wrote a vampire fan fiction about you and then bit your neck?"

Declan rubbed his neck, remembering the bite. It had taken almost the entire week for the bite to heal. He had to wear a scarf as well as be tormented by Holly J, his girlfriend of the time, which ironically enjoyed the fan fiction very much. "Yes. Her."

Fiona began to laugh. "Ha, I remember. I honestly thought that Holly J was going to yell at the poor girl when she bit you in the neck. You had to wear those hideous scarfs to avoid mother seeing it because you did not want her to believe it was Holly J who had bit you." Fiona began to laugh even harder. "Did she try to bite your neck again?"

Declan playfully pushed his sister into a store. Fiona turned around at him and smiled. "This is a very serious question. Did she try to bite your neck again? And did you like it?"

"She didn't bite me again. If she had bit me again, I highly doubt I would have liked it. She is just an innocent little girl for crying out loud."

"Ha, innocent? Innocent little girls do not write hot passionate vampire fan fictions," Fiona said as she grabbed a dress of the rack. "Do not leave. We still have to discuss this." She then left to try on the dress.

As Fiona tried on the dress, Declan took out his Iphone. As he was playing Angry Birds, a cute, tall blonde girl went up to him carrying a dress.

"Excuse me, sir? I would like this in a size smaller. It seems that there are none here," she said as she flipped her hair back.

Declan looked up at the girl and stared at her green eyes. "I'm sorry 'mam but you must have me confused. I would never ever work in a place like this."

"Really? I see why not. A cute guy like you would bring a lot of girls in. I would find it to be good business."

Declan looked at this girl in disbelief. She was trying to play a game with him. Little did she know that he is the king of all games—a king that never loses. "Well, that is true 'mam. See, I highly doubt that the girls who shop here would be my type."

The girl eyed him up and down, biting her lip. "What is your type of girl, if you don't mind me asking? Then I would have to find her and tell her to hide from you."

"My type of girl is-" Declan managed to say before Fiona interrupted him.

"Not you. Now turn around and walk away with those horrible fake looking Dolce and Cabana shoes," said Fiona as she placed another bag in Declan's arm.

The girl gave Fiona a death glare as if she just wanted Fiona to drop dead. Fiona, being the classy lady she is, smiled and waved good-bye.

"Fi, what the hell?" asked Declan in disbelief. "Was that really necessary?"

"As your sister, who has been in Degrassi for a good amount of time, yes. She is a very flirtatious and horrible man-eater. A guy like you has no business being around that type of girl." Fiona began to walk away.

"What type of girl do I deserve Fi?" asked Declan as he ran to catch up towards his sister. "What type of lucky girl should date this guy?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "No girl needs a cocky guy Dec. Honestly, you deserve Holly J, but she obviously decided to get back with Sav." Declan made a face. He was still in love with Holly J, and has yet to remove all feelings of love from his heart. "How about little Clare?" giggled Fiona.

"Shut up Fiona! She's just a little girl," said Declan as he opened the door for his sister.

Fiona gracefully walked through. "Age is nothing but a number, brother."

"So it's okay for a thirty-year old man to date a fifteen year old?"

"Declan, you know what I mean."

"I know," said Declan as he began to sigh.

* * *

><p>Clare and Alli were at Clare's home, listening to music and gossiping. As Alli was trying on a new skirt, Clare logged on to Facebook and searched for Declan's page. She soon began to stalk him from status updates, pictures and friends. As she was looking through his albums, her heart stopped. She clicked on a picture and realized that she took that picture. It was a picture of him hugging her on the opening night of the play he directed. They were both smiling and laughing, knowing that the play was a success.<p>

As she stared at the picture, Alli walked till she reached the back of Clare's chair. As Clare stared at the photo, remembering that exact night, Ali stared at her friend in disbelief. Clare was either not truly over Declan or all her feelings for him had returned. Alli then coughed which awoke Clare from her flashback.

"I wonder of whom you were thinking of," giggled Alli as she grabbed a chair and sat next to Clare. Alli looked at the picture, the picture caption and the comments. As they scrolled down and read the comments, Clare began to blush. The comments involved saying how pretty she was, how amazing the play was and how cute and adorable they looked together.

"Alli, you better not be getting any ideas!" said Clare as she excited out the picture.

Alli smiled. She pushed Clare's hand of the mouse and clicked on the 'Friend Request' button before Clare could stop her. Clare gasped. "HOW COULD YOU ALLI? HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M SO INSANE, OBSESSIVE STALKER!"

Alli began to laugh at the overdramatic response her best friend gave. "PLEASE! HE IS YOUR FRIEND! FACEBOOK IS FOR FRIENDS!" At that, Alli got off the chair and began to run to the bed. Clare got off the chair to and grabbed a pillow that was on the floor. She began to hit Alli with it.

As the girls kept hitting each other with the pillows, a beep came out from the computer. Alli and Clare stopped and ran to the computer. Alli, being a fast runner, got their first. "OH MY GOD! HE ACCEPTED THE FRIEND REQUEST AND HE SENT YOU A WALLPOST!"

"No way," said Clare as she took a look at the screen. She then realized that she was wrong. Declan had indeed accepted the friend request as well as wrote on her wall saying thank you for adding him. Clare's heart began to race faster than it already was. "What should I do now? Should I reply back? Do I IM him or comment on one of his pictures?"

Alli playfully hit Clare in the arm. "No. You do nothing. He's nice so he'll be the one to contact you first. Anyways, I have to go home. My parents should be getting home in thirty minutes. I'll see you tomorrow at the Dot right?"

Clare nodded. "Yes 'mam. I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she stood up and hugged Alli. Alli left Clare staring at the screen in disbelief that Declan actually added her. Clare then walked to her bed and fell asleep, thinking and dreaming of Declan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, read and review. :3<strong>  
><strong>and follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter! Hope you guys like it. (:**

**Don't forget to follow me on Twitter: Kay_Lune **

* * *

><p>Clare woke up in a happy mood due to a marvelous dream she had of Declan. She was still very happy that he had accepted the friend request and considered her to be a friend. She was now able to 'legally' stalk him as well as keep in contact with him. Not that she would anyways. She was terrified on the thought of sending him a message or a wall post. She was still terrified of the thought of answering the wall post he had sent her which only thanked her for adding him.<p>

She got up from bed and checked her Facebook, a habit she acquired when she was Eli. As she thought of him, her body shook as if she was trembling from the cold. After all that Eli had put her through, she was glad that that part of her life was over. As she was strolling down the newsfeed, she noticed that Declan had left a wall post for Sav, Alli's older brother. She quickly clicked on Sav's picture which led to his profile. Right there was Declan'swall post to Sav. Clare read it and called Alli.

"Are we still up for the Dot today?" asked Clare as soon as Alli answered.

Alli yawned on the phone. "Good morning to you too, Clare."

"Alli, this is important."

"Let me ask. Give me five minutes. Be right back." Clare sighed. She knew that Alli's parents would say yes since she would be hanging out with Clare. Even though Alli had run away, her parents still trusted her, but were still terrified. That is why they only allowed Alli to leave the house if she was with Clare.

Clare rolled her green chair towards her desk and sat on it. As she was waiting, she continued to look at Declan's profile which she had already quickly memorized it the night before. As she went through photo albums, she clicked on an album labeled "The cure for anything is salt water - sweat, tears, or the sea." She then realized that the album was created after his breakup with Holly J. As she stared at a picture of a shirtless Declan catching a football, Alli screamed in her ear, awaking Clare from her Declan-filled daydream.

"Oww, Alli!" yelled Clare as she rubbed her ear. She looked at the mirror that was near her desk as if she had been hit on the ear with a football. That has had happened.

"Well, stop staring at pictures of Declan! That's called stalking! Legal or not!"

"How did you kno-"

"Clare, I'm your best friend. I know you very well. You are still into Declan and well, Declan is very cute. And my parents are still in the okay for the Dot. But you have to come over later on so my parents won't worry that I will run away. They might even put me in a leash. Anyways, my parents said yes as long as I go with Sa-"

"YES! WE GET TO SEE DECLAN!"

"Wait a minute Miss Clare Edwards! Did you use me to get closer to Mr. Declan Coyne?" said Alli in an interrogating voice.

Clare remained quiet. She began to feel bad that she was actually using her best friend to get closer to a guy. After a bit of silence, Alli spoke up. "I hope you realize that I'm not mad. I've used you before too and it was only fair that you did the same to me. Anyways, be here around two-thirty. Sav is leaving by that time."

Clare smiled. "Thanks Alli. You are AMAZING!"

"I know," giggled Alli as she hung up.

Clare got up from her chair and left to the kitchen. Today was going to be a great day.

Fiona was playing with Declan's phone as Declan walked into the kitchen. He opened the wooden cabinet and took out a box of chocolate cereal which he placed on the table. He then walked towards the refrigerator and took out the milk.

"Fiona, where are your bowls?"

"Third cabinet to the right," said Fiona as she grabbed the remote to her Ipod speaker. "By the way, I hope you don't mind that I accepted little Clare on Facebook for you."

Declan looked at her in confusion. "She added me on Facebook?" He walked toward the third cabinet on the right and took out a pink plastic bowl. He grabbed a spoon from the counter and placed it inside the bowl which was then placed on the table where Fiona was sitting on.

Fiona began to smile. "Yes. Here I was playing Angry Birds on your phone when a notification pops up saying that you had a new friend request. I was a bit curious on who would add you since you only accept close friends. I open up the app and there appears little Clare's face. Since I knew that both of you were good friends, I accepted the friendship for you. I also wrote a nice wall post on her profile saying thank you since you are quite the gentleman."

"Oh….okay," said Declan as he sat himself down on the chair and began to eat his cereal.

"Is that all you can say Declan?" asked Fiona as she took Declan's spoon away and grabbed some cereal with it.

Declan chewed the cereal that was in his mouth. After he swallowed, he gave Fiona a look. "You know, you are making it sound as if I had a thing for Clare."

Fiona began to bat her eyes. "Do you?"

"No."

"Why are you meeting with Sav?" asked Fiona as she looked at Declan in an interrogating way as she flipped her hair back. She placed her arms on the table as she patiently waited for Declan to answer her question.

Declan looked at her in discontent that not only did she accepted a friend request, she also read the wall post he sent Sav. "I see why not. We are friends, aren't we-"

"-no."

Declan rolled his eyes. "Sav may be with Holly J but I will not let that ruin a friendship."

"Whatever Dec," said Fiona as she stood up from her chair and walked towards the living room. "I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Fiona, of course I know what I am doing. I am a Coyne after all," said Declan as he began to eat his cereal once more. Fiona shook her head and continued to paint her nails and taking few glimpses of Declan here and there.

Declan finished his cereal and washed his bowl when Fiona spoke. "Holly J is coming over. Better be nice."

Declan quickly turned to look at the surprising news. "You have been keeping this in all day?"

Fiona nodded. "Of course. I didn't know how you would react."

"You make me sound like I don't know how to act properly."

"No further comment," said Fiona as she smirked at him.

Clare walked over to the Bhandari home dressed as cute as she could be. She was wearing purple converse, jeans, a white blouse that had flowers on it and a purple cardigan. When she finally arrived, Clare rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a tall, dark-skinned boy answered the door.

"Hi Clare," said Sav, Alli's older brother. He moved to the side as he motioned Clare to come in.

Clare nodded and responded. "Hi Sav. Where's Alli?"

Sav looked at Clare in disbelief for asking that question. Clare then began to feel dumb for asking that question. Alli was not done getting dressed and by the look Sav gave her, it would take a good while. Sav walked towards the living room and sat down on the leather sofa where he picked up his guitar. Clare sat down on the armchair that was close to the sofa and watched with fascination as Sav played a few chords on the guitar.

Ten minutes later, Clare heard heels click as they hit the wooden staircase. Clare turned and stared at Alli dressed in a pink dress and silver shoes that had a small heel. "I'm READY!" she yelled out. Sav turned to look at her and shook his head.

Clare, in the other hand, thought she looked cute and was glad that Alli was not into Declan. She would have to compete and felt that she would lose in a heartbeat. "Finally! I thought I would die sitting on the arm chair waiting for you to finish. You look cute by the way."

Alli spun around, modeling the dress. "Why thank you Miss Clare."

Sav grabbed his demin jacket and walked outside. Knowing that Sav really did not want to go, Clare and Alli quickly followed behind not wanting to feed wood to the fire.

When they got to the Dot, Clare spotted Declan right away. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she realized that she was following Sav and Alli into the Dot. When they got to Declan's table, Sav coughed. Declan looked up and Clare felt like melting as his blue eyes looked at them.

"Sit, sit. Let me wave down the waiter," said Declan as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. A waiter looked at him and nodded in comprehension.

When Alli and Clare were about to pull out their chairs, Declan turned to look at them. "I'm sorry ladies but I was wondering if I can talk to Sav."

Clare felt her heart drop. "Yeah, sure," said Alli as she grabbed Clare's hand and moved to find another table.

Once they found another table and had sat down, Clare and Alli began to stare at Sav and Declan, wondering what they could be talking about.

"Do you think they are talking about Holly J?" asked Clare. "Sav is dating Declan's ex."

"I hope not. If not, this will only end in dramaaaaaa," said Alli as she grabbed her cup and took a sip of her coffee.

Before Alli could even put her cup back down, Sav stormed out of the Dot. Alli looked worried. "Think you can find a ride home. I don't think the talk went well."

Clare nodded. "Call you later?"

"Of course!" said Alli as she took a quick sip from her coffee and left behind her older brother.

Clare sat there, finishing up her coffee as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Declan standing over her.

"Uhm, hi Declan," Clare managed to say.

"Would you like some company?" asked Declan as he sat down in front of her before she could even answer.

"Well, you are sitting down anyways," said Clare, wondering where the flirty line came out from.

"Oh Clare, so how have you been?" asked Declan as he took a sip from his drink.

"Well…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long update. I've been having an ongoing argument with myself over this chapter. I honestly had like ten different versions till I was finally impressed with this one. **

**Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :)  
>Have a Happy Thanksgiving for all U.S citizens, and have a Happy Week for those who aren't from the U.S.<strong>

**Oh, I almost forgot. Follow me on Twitter (kay_lune) and on Tumblr (kimbolately[dot]tumblr[dot]com).**

**Don't forget to review. **

* * *

><p>Clare and Declan were having fun laughing and talking. They had been at the Dot for the past two hours, talking about everything and nothing. Clare could not help but wonder how had she forgotten about her crush on Declan. He was sweet, funny and his presence made her feel all warm and fuzzy.<p>

As they discussed Patrick Stump's new album, Soul Punk, a waiter went up to the pair. "Excuse me," said the waiter, "I have to kick you guys out. It's already thirty minutes past closing time."

Declan and Clare looked at each other in disbelief at how long they had been sitting there. Declan then took out his wallet and took out a shiny silver credit card. "Charge and leave yourself a nice tip, sir."

The waiter was in shock, but left rather quickly. Clare then looked outside. "My mother will not be pleased for being this late out, especially if she has to come pick me up."

"I'll take you home Clare. I'll even speak to your mother. It's my fault anyways for staying out late," said Declan as the waiter gave him back his credit card.

"Oh, you don't have to Declan," said Clare as she felt her cheeks turning into a light shade of red. "It's not your fault. I should have kept time better."

"I will not have any of this Clare. Come on," said Declan as he got off his chair. Clare followed, knowing that she had no chance in going against Declan. Declan was stubborn. If he said he was going to do something, he did it.

Clare followed Declan to the parking lot. She was answering Alli's text when she bumped into Declan. She looked up to see the reason why Declan had stopped. In front of them was a beautiful, shiny black BMW sports car. "Sorry about this old thing. It's the only thing my parents trust me with."

Clare stared at Declan. Only the Coynes would make it seem that a car as beautiful as the one in front of her seem like nothing. The car was probably worth more than her house. "Declan, what are you talking about? I don't know anything about cars, but I know that this is a beauty."

Declan gave her a weird look. "Really? Interesting." He then walked towards the passenger side, and opened the door, gesturing Clare to get in. Clare got in, trying not to hit her head with the top of the car. She took a deep breath. The inside of the car was much more beautiful that the outside portion. It was covered in black leather, and had silver buttons that seemed to have been polished. Declan closed the door and quickly ran to the driver's seat where he got in and closed the door.

"What would you like to listen to Clare?" asked Declan as he put on his seatbelt.

"I'm up for anything," said Clare as Declan handed her his IPod. Clare was astonished at the variety of music Declan enjoyed. His IPod consisted of Patrick Stump, John Mayer, LMFAO, Mac Miller, Blake Shelton, Young the Giant, Panic! at the Disco, Radiohead, the Killers, and a few other music choices. Finally, she decided to place the IPod in shuffle, in fear that Declan would judge her upon what she chose.

The song, 'Everybody Wants Somebody' by Patrick Stump came up. She really enjoyed this song a lot, and began to sing along to it. She then began to hear Declan whisper the lyrics.

"This is my favorite song from his album," said Clare as she turned down the volume on the speakers.

"This song, along with 'This City' and 'When I Made You Cry.' He sounds amazing live too," said Declan as his fingers tapped the wheel.

"You saw him live?" asked Clare in shock.

"Yeah. He was opening for Panic! at the Disco. "

"Oh my gosh, lucky!" said Clare.

"Brendon, Spencer and Patrick are super cool. Got to hang out with them backstage as well thanks to my dad."

Clare was not surprised at Declan's last sentence. She knew that the Papa Coyne could get their kids into any concert they wanted. She remembered when she overheard Fiona Coyne, Declan's sister and Holly J Sinclair, Declan's ex and Fiona's best friend, talk about the Katy Perry concert they went to in Toronto and how "cool" and "nice" she was. Fiona's dad had gotten her the tickets without even wasting a dime. The tickets were a gift from Katy Perry herself.

"Well, aren't you lucky" said Clare as she smiled at him. She pointed to the left. "My house is the third one on the left. Declan followed her directions.

Two minutes later, they had arrived at her house. Declan unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his car. Clare, confused and wondering if he was actually going to talk to her mom, unbuckled her seatbelt. Declan then opened the passenger side door, and held his hand out, as she had seen him do with Holly J and Fiona.

"Thanks Declan," said Clare as she grabbed her hand and stood up.

"No problem. Let me walk you to the door."

"Oh, you don't"

"I insist."

Clare knew that it would be a waste to argue back. When Declan wanted something, he fought for it till he got it.

Finally, they reached the door when Clare's mother opened the door. "Clare! Where have you been? No call? I have been worried sick!"

Clare began to turn red in embarrassment. "Mother, can this wait?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Edwards. It is my fault that Clare is up this late. Where are my manners? I'm Declan Coyne. I used to go to Degrassi with Clare. She worked on my play," said Declan as he charmed Clare's mother.

"Oh, yes. Declan. I heard a lot about you," said Mrs. Edwards as she turned to look at Clare. She then looked back at Declan.

"Anyways, I am in town and I wanted to hang out with your daughter. We were talking, and we lost track of time. I didn't mean to bring her home this late."

"It's okay Declan. As long as she's safe, it's alright. I worry, you know?"

"It's understandable. All mothers worry. My mother has been texting me non-stop asking how my sister and I are doing. But I love my mother. Anyways, I shall bid you fare well. I cannot keep Clare out any longer."

Mrs. Edwards and Clare told Declan goodnight as he waved at him. They remained outside of the home till they saw him drive away.

"You like him" said Mrs. Edwards as she placed her arm around Clare, taking her inside.

"No I don't," giggled Clare. "Okay, yes. Yes, I do."

"I like him. And I think he might like you back."

"How do you know?"

"It's a mother's intuition."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!<strong>

**None of these characters belong to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Sorry I took so long updating this story. It's hard to write when I have so much homework. But, hey. I still love college. 3  
>I gave you guys a nice long chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it. FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR AND TWITTER TO BE UPDATED WHEN MY STORIES GO UP.<p>

Follow on Tumblr: kimbolately(dot)tumblr  
>Follow on Twitter: kay_lune<p>

REVIEW PLEASE. :)

* * *

><p>Declan woke up smiling. It had been a long time that he has woken up with a smile on his face. In fact, the last time he woke up with a smile in his face was when he was still with Holly J. Declan shook his head, trying to remove the thought of her out of his mind. He was still heartbroken from the break-up. He got up from bed, changed into a pair of dark jeans, and a blue shirt. He ruffled his hair and left the room in thought of what he would eat for breakfast.<p>

He was rubbing his eyes when he heard someone say good morning to him. He stopped where he was walking and removed his hands from his eyes. "Uhm, good morning Holly J," he managed to say before continuing his walk towards the fridge.

Fiona felt the room get tense and awkward. She grabbed Declan's wrist. "Excuse us," she told Holly J as she pulled Declan towards her room.

When she had Declan in her room, she closed the door. "Declan, you better not make this awkward!"

Declan looked at her. "Really? Really? It's already awkward in there. Could you have at least given me a warning or something?"

Fiona sighed. "Dec, please…for me…behave. I'm not asking you to be her friend. I'm asking you to be civil with her."

Declan looked away. He really did not want to think of or be near Holly J, but he did have to be civil with her. "Fine. Only because you asked."

Fiona smiled and grabbed Declan's cheek. "Who's a good boy? Anyways, go talk to her. I'm trying to find this cute blouse that I got her."

Declan rolled his eyes. "Whatever." At that, he turned away to walk to the kitchen. "The things I do for my sister," he whispered as he spotted Holly J sipping coffee from a mug, as she turned the paper to the next page.

"So….I heard you're going to Yale," said Declan as he sat in front of her.

Holly J looked up. "Yeah, got accepted back in February,"

"Yeah. Same thing here."

"So you're going to Yale as well."

"Yup," said Declan as he looked away from Holly J. He could feel her staring at him, and he didn't he was strong enough to look at her in return. They remained in silence, and the only thing that could be heard was the Holly J turning the pages on the newspaper.

Finally, Holly J spoke up. "Sav told me about what happened at lunch."

Declan looked up, trying to figure out how she was going to react. Slowly he asked, "Really?"

Holly J nodded. "Declan. What you and I had was special. I love you. But, I felt that you and I were from different worlds. I'm in love with Sav and I hope you respect that."

Declan pounded his fist on the table, making Holly J jump. "Holly J, I LOVE YOU. I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN SAV." He then grabbed her hand. "WHAT YOU AND HIM HAVE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT WE HAVE. I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL IT TOO."

Holly J pulled her hand away from Declan's grasp. "I'm sorry Declan."

"Declan, maybe you should leave and catch your breath," said Fiona as she stood at the door to her bedroom in disbelief. "We'll talk later."

At that, Declan left, but without kicking the chair first. "Fine whatever." He put on his converse, and grabbed his car keys. He had no idea where he was going, but he just had to leave Fiona's place.

He got into his BMW and placed his hands on the wheel. He began to feel the tears falling from his face.

* * *

><p>Clare was walking around with Alli. They were discussing the all the details that were happened yesterday after Alli and Sav had left. Alli couldn't help to squeal every five seconds in Clare's story.<p>

"Oh my gosh! What if he likes you?" asked Alli as she hugged her best friend's arm.

Clare hugged Alli's arm. "Let's be realistic. Why would a guy like Declan, who comes from a rich and privilege family, be interested in a girl like me, who's parents are divorced, is nerdy and not even cute."

Alli stopped dead in her tracks and turned to stare at Clare. "Clare, are you serious? You are GORGEOUS! Inside and out. Never ever tell yourself that you aren't pretty. Furthermore, do you really think Declan cares about your family, and how much money your mom makes? No. He dated Holly J, who worked at the Dot, and who was a jerk in her past life. Plus, Holly J is smart, and so are you. Declan would be CRAZY not to like you."

Clare stared at her best friend. "It's not like I attract the best guys either, Alli. I mean, look who are my exes are. KC and Eli. KC cheated on me with Jenna, and well….then there's Eli," said Clare as her body shivered as she said Eli's name.

"Before KC cheated on you with that slut, and before Eli turned mentally insane, they both liked you. KC liked you when you dressed like a private school nerd, and Eli liked you right when he stared into your eyes," said Alli as she hugged her best friend. "Nothing you say will beat my arguments so you might as well as give up."

Clare hugged her back as she laughed. "I guess any response would be a lost cost."

After the hug, Clare and Alli continued walking. Alli wanted to buy some tennis shoes. She wanted to start running and getting in shape, and had managed to get Clare to join in with her in the exercising plans.

As Alli was telling her about Dave, Clare stopped in her tracks, and her face turned into a frown. Alli looked where Clare was staring at, and her mouth dropped. Eli was talking with this girl with black hair in ponytails, and with black glasses.

"Maybe they are friends?" asked Alli, as Eli and the mysterious girl kissed. "Or not."

"Did he really move on that fast? I mean…I haven't even kissed a guy yet or dated anyone."

"Clare, she's just a rebound," managed to say Alli before Eli looked towards their way. Eli got up, and the mysterious girl got up with him. Before either girl could walk away, Eli and the girl were walking their way.

"Hi Alli. Hi Clare," said Eli as he waved at them.

Alli and Clare looked at each other, and waved back in return. Clare started to get nervous, and Alli couldn't stop playing with her fingers. "Things are going to get awkward here," whispered Alli.

Clare nodded her head in agreement.

Finally, Eli and the girl were right in front of them.

"Hey guys, how are you?" said Eli with a huge smile in his face.

"We are fine," said Alli sarcastically. "So, who's this?"

Eli looked at the mysterious girl, and put his arm around her waist. "This is my new girlfriend Imogen."

Clare took a deep breath.

Eli continued. "Imogen, these are my friends Alli and Clare."

Before Clare could help herself, she said "Friends?" She then looked at Imogen. "Did he tell you what he did after the dance?"

Before Imogen could respond to Clare's question, Eli stopped her. "Clare, can we just pretend that never happened?"

"Eli, how can I pretend that never happened? YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!" At that, Clare turned around and began to run. She didn't know where she was running, but she left. She could hear Alli yelling after her, but she just couldn't deal. As she was running across the street, she heard brakes stop quickly and a door slam. She stopped and realized that she almost got runned over. She then fell to the floor crying, as she heard someone get out of the car. She then felt arms around her.

"Come on Clare, get in the car," said Declan as he picked Clare up. Clare looked up at him, and did what she was told.

Declan walked Clare towards the passenger side and closed the door for her. He then walked around the car towards the driver's side and got in. He then drove, and drove as Clare just looked out the window, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Clare?" asked Declan as he lightly shook her.

Clare opened her eyes and noticed that they were at a park. "Why are we here?"

Declan gave her a small smile. "I think we both need the fresh air and be somewhere where no one can find us for the day."

Clare smiled. "I guess."

Declan and Clare got out of the car. Before Declan closed the door, he grabbed his Ipod, and his speakers. He then closed the door, and walked to the trunk of the car. "Clare can you come over?" Clare walked towards Declan as she saw what he had in her trunk. He had a picnic basket with a red blanket on top. "Would you mind getting the blanket for me?"

"Sure Declan. What is this for?" asked Clare as she grabbed the soft, fuzzy blanket.

"I wanted to go on a picnic. I went to the store and bought stuff I thought I would need for a picnic."

Clare smiled. Only Declan would buy stuff for a picnic instead of finding stuff on his own home. "Oh," she said as she rubbed her face with the blanket.

"Then I almost killed you. And I was about to yell at you when I saw that you were crying, and instead of yelling at you, I thought you might need this too."

"I really did need this Declan."

"So, what happened Clare? What made you cry?"

"I'll tell you what happened. But you have to tell me what happened with you first. I saw the tissues Declan."

"Alright. Let's go find a table," said Declan as he grabbed the picnic basket, and closed the trunk.


End file.
